


das ist die beste Zeit deines Lebens

by Kleine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. B некотором смысле идея украдена из "Эффекта бабочки"; пожалуйста, не рассказывайте Эштону Катчеру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	das ist die beste Zeit deines Lebens

\- Давай, - подгоняет Хёкдже, - мама убьет меня, если узнает.

Канин неторопливо, чтобы как следует его позлить, тянет в себя обогащенный никотином воздух. Не привыкшие к подобному обращению бронхи содрогаются от резкой затяжки, удушье, мягкое и шершавое, как раздувающаяся из зерна на раскаленной сковородке воздушная кукуруза, ширясь и нарастая, поднимается изнутри. Участливый Хёкдже лупит его по спине, что лишь усугубляет ситуацию. Канин отвешивает ему затрещину, другой рукой зажимая рот и силясь не выплюнуть отторгающиеся легкие. Хёкдже в ужасе хватает шлепнувшуюся на пол тлеющую сигарету, вскрикивает и дует на обожженные пальцы. Канину смешно и больно сразу, но он не может удержаться от издевки:

\- Самому слабо?

Хёкдже испуганно косится на дверь.

\- Ты чего орешь? - предостерегающе шипит он.

В комнате жарко и душно, приторно-сладко пахнет ванильным освежителем и ядовито-розовой клубничной жвачкой Хёкдже. Воздух за раскрытым настежь окном застыл прозрачным июльским студнем.

\- Кондиционер включи, - сипит Канин. Горло еще царапает, но это нисколько не заглушает азарт юного естествопытателя.

Хёкдже не без опаски подносит к губам фильтр, зажмуривается, как перед прыжком, неуверенно втягивает порцию дыма и утыкается в подушку, тщетно пытаясь совладать с судорогой кашля.

Дверь распахивается в тот момент, когда он поднимает красное от натуги лицо. Сизый столбик пепла весело осыпается на пушистый ковер. Застывшая на пороге фигура матери Хёкдже являет собой живое воплощение вселенского возмущения. Не произнеся ни слова, она захлопывает дверь. Канин смеется так, что слезы выступают на глазах.

\--

Избавиться от настырного присутствия Джунсу не так-то просто. Почти ежедневно Канину приходится прибегнуть к бездне уловок, чтобы отвлечь от него Хёкдже - эти двое словно прилипают друг к другу, часами болтая о чем-то, в представлении Канина не имеющем смысла и объективной ценности, зависая на телефоне, пока не раскалится трубка. Могут запросто остановиться посреди улицы, чтобы продемонстрировать только что придуманное движение будущего танца, больше напоминающее подергивания осужденных на казнь на электрическом стуле. Они даже ходят в ногу, как чертовы сиамские близнецы.

\- ...совсем забросил учебу, - сокрушенно делится Канин с матерью Хёкдже. - Гоняет в футбол и бегает в студию с Джунсу. Нам на завтра задали эссе, вот, я принес кое-что. Вы только не говорите Хёкдже, - доверительно прибавляет он, опуская глаза, - он же, наверное, опять придет поздно.

Канин нравится родителям абсолютного большинства сверстников: напускная серьезность и предельная вежливость способны очаровать даже самых неприступных предков, и он об этом знает.

На следующий день расстроенный Хёкдже просиживает всю большую перемену сгорбившись над раскрытым учебником химии. Белоснежная рубашка натягивается на острых лопатках. Канин приносит ему клубничный кекс и сок, предварительно разжившись финансами за счет покладисто выворачивающих карманы младшеклассников.

\- Спасибо, - безучастно реагирует тот.

\- Что случилось? Опять забыл поздравить сестру с днем рождения?

\- Мне запретили общаться с Джунсу, - не отрывая стеклянного взгляда от страницы, бубнит Хёкдже. Со стороны выглядит так, будто он вот-вот расплачется. - Он на меня отрицательно влияет.

Канин сочувствующе хлопает его по плечу.

\- Держись, чувак. Все равно они скоро забудут, - говорит он, молясь, чтобы Хёкдже не оглянулся - ликующую ухмылку не удастся скрыть достаточно быстро.

\--

Канин помогает Хёкдже с уроками. Вернее, Хёкдже вкалывает как проклятый, натирая паркет в гостиной квартиры Канина, в то время как сам хозяин потягивает пиво, развалившись в кресле и лениво переключая каналы - четыре часа пополудни, слишком рано для чего-нибудь по-настоящему интересного.

\- Ты пропустил вон тот угол, - любезно подсказывает Канин.

Хёкдже едва слышно чертыхается.

\- Раньше не мог вспомнить?

\- Скажи спасибо, что не заставил тебя перемывать все заново.

Часа через два, когда все вокруг сверкает первозданной чистотой, а Хёкдже валится от усталости, Канин поднимается на ноги, зевая и потягиваясь.

\- А теперь химия! - радостно оглашает он.

Хёкдже стонет в подлокотник.

\- Ладно, бездарь, так и быть. На этот раз сделаю за тебя. Но будешь должен.

\- За каждую домашку я перемываю всю твою квартиру - по-моему, это нечестно! - делает слабую попытку поднять восстание Хёкдже.

\- А то у тебя есть деньги, чтобы расплатиться, - насмешливо напоминает Канин.

\- Но я мог бы делать что-нибудь другое... - расслаблено бормочет Хёкдже, почти засыпая.

\- Чувак! Фу! Джунсу своего попроси!

Встрепенувшийся Хёкдже съезжает с края дивана.

\- Что ты несешь? Я вообще ничего такого не имел в виду!

Канин хохочет до рези в боку, уворачиваясь от пинков возмущенного и красного как рак Хёкдже.

\--

\- Ты же хотел позвать Юнджи, когда твои шнурки свинтят. Почему ты приглашаешь меня? - с подозрением осведомляется Хёкдже.

\- Буду грязно тебя домогаться, мой сладкий, - многозначительно шевелит бровями Канин.

Хёкдже давится колой и толкает его под ребра.

\- Уйди, противный, - тянет он и оба покатываются со смеху.

 

\- Сгоняй еще за пивом, - тормошит Хёкдже Канин, тыкая его в живот большим пальцем ноги.

\- Сам иди, - отмахивается тот, вытягивая рубашку из брюк. - Дай мне что-нибудь переодеться?

Кряхтя и причитая, Канин нехотя плетется в свою комнату.

\- Потом постираешь, - заявляет он, протягивая Хёкдже самую маленькую из найденных в шкафу футболок. - Не хватало еще, чтобы у меня все вещи провонялись.

\- Я не воняю, - с силой лягает его Хёкдже.

\- Конечно! От твоих носков разит так, будто в них кто-то сдох!

Хёкдже обиженно хмыкает и скрывается в ванной.

\- Я мог бы и отвернуться, - кричит ему вслед Канин, - если ты такой стеснительный!

 

Когда четыре бутылки пива и нудный ужастик спустя Хёкдже уходит домой, Канин еще некоторое время по инерции меряет шагами гостиную, словно силясь вспомнить о чем-то важном. Забытая белая рубашка ярким светлым пятном выделяется на измятом покрывале дивана. Канин вертит ее в руках, сжимает потускневшую за день ткань, неосознанно подносит к лицу, вдыхая смесь случайных запахов, в которых весь мир и выдыхающийся дезодорант Хёкдже. И никаких сдохших носков.

\--

Укутанный в сиреневый шарф Хёкдже представляет из себя до того потешное зрелище, что Канин сперва долго и обстоятельно вертит его перед собой, и лишь потом замечает розовые наушники. Если прибавить к этому свежевыкрашенную в ярко-оранжевый оттенок шевелюру, зрелище невольно заслуживает особого внимания.

\- Из набора для барби стащил? - ехидно уточняет он.

Хёкдже сердито хмурит брови. Свободные, протертые на коленях спортивные штаны болтаются на костлявой заднице.

\- Ну мы идем или нет?!

\- Ты брови не выщипал, - напоминает Канин.

Недолго думая, Хёкдже наступает ему на ногу.

\--

В биографии каждого нормального подростка непременно присутствует эпизод, который он охотно выжег бы из карты памяти, подвернись такая возможность. Канин - отнюдь не исключение. Взрослые серьезные люди, добившиеся в жизни немыслимых высот, либо активно поддерживают, либо не менее усердно порицают пьянство в юном возрасте. Нетрезвый Хёкдже послушный, как влюбленная девчонка, и неповоротливый, как слон в посудной лавке. Канин несколько минут волочит его по полутораметровому коридору из ванной до гостиной, задыхаясь от смеха. Хёкдже лишь вяло брыкается и хихикает. Взгромоздившись на диван, они пытаются приобщиться к радостям ночного канала кабельного телевидения. Как ни странно, именно Хёкдже приходит в голову эта мысль. Впрочем, у него вечно возникали бредовые идеи.

\- Один раз Джунсу ночевал у меня, - невнятно гундосит Хёкдже, устраиваясь поудобнее на согнутом валике, - и мы смотрели какое-то порно.

\- Ладно уж, "какое-то" - ты-то, небось, запомнил все и пересмотрел еще раз сто после.

Хёкдже пихает его коленом, движение слабое и смазанное.

\- Так что вы с Джунсу? Повторили все, что увидели?

\- Нет, - фыркает Хёкдже. - Не все. Ой.

Канин смотрит на него во все глаза.

\- Ты еще хуже, чем я только мог представить, - восхищенно признается он.

Хёкдже даже не находит нужным покраснеть.

\- Давай?.. - осторожно предлагает он, оглядываясь через плечо, как если бы родители Канина притаились где-нибудь у дальней стены, и ежится под его острым взглядом. Канин сам вытягивает его ремень из шлевок широких джинсов.

\--

О привязанности Хёкдже ходят анекдоты. Канин не понимает, почему его дружба с Джунсу вызывает в нем такое раздражение, ведь это он сам появился позже, когда у них уже было целое детство воспоминаний и знакомые до автоматизма привычки. Тем не менее, когда Хёкдже не проходит прослушивание, именно он, Канин, взваливает на себя обязанность утешать его и настраивать на мысли о светлом будущем позитивными аффирмациями.

Он почти переселяется в комнату Хёкдже, ежедневно таскает его на прогулку, заставляет есть и всеми силами пытается расшевелить, без особого, впрочем, успеха. "И где теперь твой Джунсу?" - хмуро размышляет Канин, но вслух он этого, разумеется, не произносит.

Хёкдже не ведется на подколы, игнорирует угрозы и не замечает, как Канин постепенно приходит в отчаяние. К концу второй недели он готов пожертвовать почкой или печенью - на выбор, только бы тот стал прежним бестолковым смешливым балбесом. Даже если снова станет хвостиком бегать за Джунсу.

\- Хёкдже, - торжественно объявляет Канин, - мое сердце разбито. Поскольку мне больше нечего терять, я тебя сейчас поцелую.

Хёкдже рассеянно кивает и, лишь почувствовав прикосновение к губам, широко распахивает глаза.

\- Что за фигня?! - верещит он, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Канин и хотел бы рассмеяться, обернуть все в шутку, но вместо этого заливается краской до самых ушей.

Через неделю Хёкдже получает приглашение на дополнительное прослушивание и больше не возвращается в старую школу. Канин чувствует себя до неловкости глупо при воспоминании об этом эпизоде до конца своих дней.

\--

\- Какого хрена, Канин? - хриплым шепотом допытывается Ынхёк. - Это покажут на всю страну.

\- Это увидит весь мир - не забывай об интернете, - напоминает тот.

\- Увидят что? - вклинивается Хичоль. - Что я пропустил?

\- Хёкдже не понравилось со мной целоваться, - притворно вздыхает Канин.

Лицо и шея Ынхёка покрываются багровыми пятнами. Хичоль заходится в истерическом припадке.

\- Ты серьезно? Блииин! Я так и знал, что он неспроста выставил тебя и позвал Минни.

\- "Он" пока еще тоже здесь! - вопит Ынхёк.

Хичоль нетерпеливо отмахивается.

\- Итук уже в курсе? Пойду принесу ему скорбную весть, - суетится он.

\- Зачем ты ему рассказал? - устало вздыхает Ынхёк, когда за ним захлопывается дверь.

Канин равнодушно пожимает плечами.

\- За что ты так меня ненавидишь? Что я тебе сделал?

Этого Канин не в силах объяснить.

После этого случая отношения с Ынхёком, и прежде не особенно близко с ним общавшимся, переходят в состояние вежливой отчужденности.

\--

Канин от всей души недолюбливает Донхэ. Скорее всего, неприязнь проистекает от внутренней зависти, но в этом он не способен сознаться и самому себе. Ынхёк готов торчать в его обществе сутки напролет: они вместе едят, спят в одной кровати, меняются одеждой и даже душ принимают вместе. Канин готов поспорить, что и первый секс у Ынхёка случился именно с Донхэ - иначе почему он так на него смотрит? Не то, чтобы ему было до этого дело.

Он находит некое странное, извращенное удовольствие в том, чтобы издеваться над Ынхёком. У любого чувства должны быть предпосылки. Канин не стал бы утверждать, что это ненависть, но когда он до боли закусывает губу, сжимая пальцы на ребрах Ынхёка, пока остальные щекочут его и обмазывают густым слоем зубной пасты, на него словно находит слепое, иррациональное желание сжать тонкие кости, легко прощупывающиеся под кожей, пока не раздастся характерный сухой хруст, пока они не рассыплются в порошок.

\- Кто тебя так? - изумленно спрашивает Итук, вытирая влажные после душа волосы огромным полотенцем.

Канин оборачивается к зеркалу: полукруглый пунктирный след от зубов красуется чуть повыше подбородка.

\--

От напряжения, повисшего за столом, искрит воздух. Канин молча раздувает ноздри - сейчас к нему не отважился бы приблизиться даже Итук. Когда Хёкдже беспечно влетает в комнату, он уже достиг той стадии раздражения, когда готов начать испепелять взглядом.

\- Тебя-то мне и нужно, - не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном сообщает Канин. - Пойдем выйдем.

 

\- Совсем спятил? - орет он, отшвыривая Ынхёка в угол.

Тот лишь беспомощно прикрывает руками голову, сжавшись в комок.

\- Смотри на меня, когда с тобой разговариваю, - рычит Канин. От гнева дрожат руки. Ему хочется вцепиться в отросшие мелированные вихры и немного побить эту пустую голову о стену. Ынхёк жалко корчится на полу, ожидая сокрушительного удара. Канин заносит над ним увесистый кулак, но в последний момент передумывает, и костяшки разбиваются о декоративную кладку, оставляя уродливые темные полосы на идеально-кирпичной поверхности. От взгляда загнанного животного Канина начинает мутить сильнее, чем от боли.

\- Что опять случилось? - возвещает с порога Итук. За его спиной топчется перепуганный Реук. Донхэ растерянно хлопает глазами, открыв рот, как слабоумный. Канин нарочно задевает его плечом и, громко топая, удаляется.

\--

Итук рассеянно переставляет мелкие предметы на полке над столом - свидетельство того, что он чрезвычайно встревожен.

\- Тебе нужно что-то с этим делать, - озвучивает он свои невеселые домыслы. - Однажды ты кого-нибудь убьешь.

\- Хорошо бы, чтобы это был Вонючка, - делает неудачную попытку отшутиться Канин.

Итук вздыхает.

\- Из-за чего ты на него взъелся?

Канин редко запоминает столь незначительные подробности.

\- Похоже на ревность, - осторожно замечает Итук.

Канин одаривает его негодующим взглядом.

\- Я бы запер вас в ванной, если бы не опасался, что ты его просто придушишь.

\--

\- Ненавижу, - шипит Канин, распластывая Ынхёка по металлической дверце кабинки туалета. Сквозь тонкую перегородку слышится галдеж в гримерке: взбалмошный парикмахер носится за Кюхеном с плойкой и лаком, Генри терзает скрипку, Сонмин любуется собственным отражением в зеркале, Хичоль командует оставшимся персоналом. - Черт бы тебя побрал.

Их лица настолько близко, что видно, как левый глаз отчаянно косит. Ынхёк таращится на него с выражением непритворного ужаса, от страха и давления на грудную клетку он не может вздохнуть.

Подавшись вперед, Канин впивается зубами в его дурацкий рот, жестко сжимает плечи, сталкиваясь коленями и наступая на носки начищенных туфель. Он хочет растерзать это несносное скопище атомов и избавиться от странной одержимости, вгоняющей его в бесконтрольную ярость. Лишь ощутив на языке соленый привкус крови, он обретает способность связно мыслить. У Ынхёка мокрые ресницы и уродливый отек под глазом, набирающий цвет - гример будет в восторге. Канин отшатывается от него, как от зачумленного.

\--

Объяснения такого рода обречены быть скомканными и неуклюжими. Ынхёк с преувеличенно озабоченным видом копошится в комоде. Канин виновато отводит взгляд.

\- Прости, - говорит он, откашлявшись. - не знаю, что на меня нашло.

\- Мог бы сразу сказать, - отрезает Ынхёк, складывая руки на груди, неосознанно пытаясь отгородиться.

\- О чем тут говорить? - начинает заводиться Канин. - Это ничего не значит.

Ынхёк кусает губы, тихо ойкает, задев едва затянувшуюся ранку.

\- Да ты трус, - негромко говорит он, и Канина передергивает, как от пощечины.

\--

Первым тетрадь замечает Итук, но, будучи тактичным до мозга костей, не спрашивает ни о чем, и Канин ему безумно благодарен. И все же, черед неприятного разговора приходит, когда Хичоль совершает плановый рейд по комнатам в поисках любимых дизайнерских вещей, дерзко похищенных из его неприкосновенного шкафа.

\- Потрудись объяснить, что это значит, - командует он, закинув ноги на стол и размахивая в воздухе плотной кожаной обложкой. - Джеджун в конце концов уломал и тебя? Можно с чистой совестью радоваться пополнению в рядах фикрайтеров? Странный выбор пейринга, моя радость.

Канин открывает рот и закрывает его снова.

\- Я не знаю, с чего начать, - честно признается он. - Ты смотрел "Эффект бабочки"?

\--

Когда Канин все-таки находит Хёкдже, тот пребывает в мрачнейшем расположении духа, отходя от похмелья. Его зубы давно нечищены, под ногтями траурная каемка, а длинные слипшиеся волосы лезут в покрасневшие глаза. Съемные апартаменты вокруг как раз под стать постояльцу - поистине доисторические обои пузырятся от потеков воды, местами свободно стекающей с потолка с облущенной побелкой - наверное, вечеринка у соседей сверху изрядно выдалась. От гнетущего, затхлого запаха хочется бежать без оглядки. В слабом свете голой лампочки в крошечной прихожей едва можно разглядеть окружающие предметы.

\- Чего надо? - безо всяких реверансов спрашивает Хёкдже. - Ты кто такой?

Канин чувствует, как у него начинает свербить в носу. Он не уверен - от жалости или от умопомрачительного запаха перебродившего в желудке спирта, который буквально валит с ног.

\- Ты от Кибома? - настороженно уточняет Хёкдже.

Канин кивает. Слова пока еще не даются его языку.

\- Заходи.

Наверху роняют что-то увесистое. Из открытого окна доносится визгливый вопль безликой соседки. Коротко мяукнув, кошка спрыгивает с подоконника во тьму узкого грязного двора.

\--

Если в этой комнате когда-либо и было что-то от прежнего Ли Хёкдже, оно давно и надежно погребено под тоннами хлама. Заляпанная плита в углу символизирует кухню. Канин опускается на шаткий трехногий табурет, не решаясь класть локти на стол, испещренный отпечатками затушенных сигарет. Хёкдже бесцеремонно вышвыривает в окно вторую кошку, освобождая для себя место напротив.

\- Давай, - хрипло говорит он. - Задолбался ждать, - худая рука с не слишком чистыми пальцами слегка подрагивает на весу. Синие вены вяло перекатываются под кожей.

\- Хёкдже, - тихо говорит Канин, - ты помнишь меня?

\- Меня зовут Ын... какого? - невпопад заканчивает Хёкдже. Узнавание приходит не сразу, и Канин боится отвести глаза от его усталого осунувшегося лица. - Как ты... почему здесь... Канин?

\--

\- Убирайся! - рывком распахивает скрипучую дверь Хёкдже. - Давай-давай! Чтобы я тебя здесь больше не видел.

\- Но послушай...

\- Ты хочешь проблем? Я тебе их обещаю, если не свалишь.

\- Я могу тебе помочь, - увещевает Канин. - Найти хорошего врача, деньги не проблема.

\- Деньги? - хитро щурится Хёкдже и закашливается. - Ты можешь сделать пожертвование в фонд спасения меня прямо сейчас и свалить нахрен отсюда.

Канин в своем лейбловом худи, новеньких кроссовках и блестящих очках в дорогой оправе выделяется посреди удручающего беспорядка этой квартирки, как бриллиант на свалке.

\- Тебе нужно в рехаб, - спокойно продолжает он, хотя колени предательски подкашиваются.

\- Иди нахуй? - предлагает Хёкдже. - Сначала я сбегаю из дома, потом шляюсь по стране в поисках работы, ворую у старушек в темных переулках, раз в полгода болтаюсь в камере пару суток. Меня даже в супермаркеты не пускают, - зло усмехается он.

\- Я могу тебе помочь, - повторяет Канин.

\- А с чего ты взял, что мне нужна помощь? Где ты был, когда у меня не было этого? - обтянутый кожей локтевой сгиб пестреет синяками различной степени давности. - Теперь и так неплохо живется.

\- Все еще можно исправить.

\- Поздно, - отмахивается Хёкдже и тянется за пачкой сигарет. - Последняя, вот черт.

\- Хёкдже.

\- Не называй меня так, - досадливо морщится тот. - Я на все был готов, только бы ты позвал, только бы позволил. Где теперь твоя вечная и чистая любовь? Вали, пока тебя не спустили с лестницы.

Канин уходит из этой гнилой дыры, незаметно оставив пачку купюр - все, которые только были при себе, на треснувшей тумбочке под зеркалом, в свою успешную жизнь с камерами и лучами софитов, чувствуя, что в который раз проиграл. Он не видит выхода.

\--

\- То есть, ты пишешь о том, чего тебе бы хотелось, и оно сбывается? - уточняет Итук, листая исписанные убористым почерком страницы.

\- Почти.

\- Хм. Почти как в кино. А кто такой Ынхёк?

\- Как кто? Хёкдже.

Повисает неприятная пауза.

\- Канин, - неуверенно начинает Итук, - о ком ты говоришь?

\--

Фотографии, которыми увешаны стены главного офиса агентства, являют взору улыбающиеся физиономии двенадцати парней, наряженных с разной степенью вычурности. Хёкдже среди них нет.

Канин тратит целую неделю, терроризируя работников архива с раннего утра до закрытия. Данные о Хёкдже теряются примерно в двухтысячном году - этого мало, чтобы развеять сомнения.

Дверь долго не отпирают. Наконец, минут через пять непрерывных настойчивых звонков с той стороны раздаются шаркающие шаги.

\--

\- ...погиб, когда ему было четырнадцать. Возвращался с тренировки, авария, автобус перевернулся. Никто не выжил.

Канин не знает, что сказать.

\- Вы знали его? Вместе учились, наверное? - эта статная полунезнакомая дама, чью величественную походку и надменно поднятый подбородок Канин помнит из других временных линий, все так же горделиво встряхивает головой, ее аккуратная прическа словно припорошена пеплом, складки у глаз и вокруг рта прорезали по-прежнему холеное лицо.

Канин что-то неразборчиво бурчит в ответ, все еще не веря своим ушам. В этой реальности Хёкдже не существует.

\--

\- Да хватит уже, - вполсилы отбивается Ынхёк, - ну Канин!

Канин упрямо щекочет его босые ступни, легко удерживая дергающиеся ноги, перекинув обе через локоть.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - оповещает всех присутствующих Хичоль. - Канин, унеси это отсюда, оно глушит телевизор.

Реук с умиленным видом кладет подбородок на сжатые кулаки, Есон возится, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, перегнувшись через спинку дивана. На секунду отвлекшийся Кюхен хмыкает в монитор ноутбука. Возмущенный отсутствием реакции, Хичоль вновь переходит в наступление:

\- Кажется, я догадываюсь, в чем дело. Вонюч... Хёкдже, хватит ломаться! Канин, будь мужиком!

\--

\- Я сказал, что если сам приду... - в замешательстве переминается с ноги на ногу Ынхёк. Разноцветная пижама, зажатая подмышкой мягкая подушка и нелепый хвостик на макушке нисколько не наводят на мысли о чем-нибудь мало-мальски эротичном. Не то, чтобы Канин жаловался. - Если сам останусь ночевать, - продолжает тем временем Ынхёк, - тогда... ну, в общем, ты понял, - сбивчиво сминает он едва различимые слова. Румянец смущения озаряет полутьму коридора.

Пробегающий мимо галопом Хичоль пронзительно присвистывает.

\- Предохраняйтесь, мои маленькие друзья! - наставительным тоном поучает он уже из кухни.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - едва слышно произносит Канин и хватает за руку сбитого с толку Хёкдже. - Да не тебя! Ну, пошли, чего стал?


End file.
